Endoglin, also known as, inter alia, CD105 or edg-1, is a type I homodimeric membrane glycoprotein which is expressed at high levels in proliferating vascular endothelial cells (Burrows et al., 1995, Clin. Cancer Res. 1:1623-1634). Thus, endoglin is primarily a proliferation-associated marker for endothelial cells undergoing active angiogenesis. However, there is some expression of endoglin by the vascular endothelium of normal tissues (Burrows et al., supra; Wang et al., 1993, Int. J. Cancer 54:363-370). Human endoglin is known to specifically bind transforming growth factor-β (TGF-β), and the deduced amino acid sequence of endoglin has strong homology to β-glycan, a type of TGF-β receptor.
Endoglin (EDG) has been targeted in antibody-based methods of reducing tumor vasculature, as EDG is a proliferation-associated antigen on endothelial and leukemia cells. Its expression is up-regulated in tumor-associated vascular endothelium, and EDG is essential for angiogenesis. Angiogenesis includes the formation of new capillary blood vessels leading to neovascularization as well as the maintenance of the existing vasculature. It is a complex process which includes a series of sequential steps including endothelial cell-mediated degradation of vascular basement membrane and interstitial matrices, migration of endothelial cells, proliferation of endothelial cells, and formation of capillary loops by endothelial cells.
Several anti-endoglin antibodies, in particular anti-endoglin monoclonal antibodies (“mAb”), have been described. mAb SN6 is an antibody generated from immunization of mice with glycoprotein mixtures of cell membranes of human leukemia cells (Haruta and Seon, 1986, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 83:7898-7902). SN6 is a murine mAb that recognizes human endoglin. mAb 44G4 is an antibody generated from immunization of mice with whole cell suspensions of human pre-B leukemia cells (Gougos and Letarte, 1988, J. Immunol. 141:1925-1933; 1990, J. Biol. Chem. 265:8361-8364). 44G4 is also a murine mAb that recognizes human endoglin. mAb MJ7/18 is an antibody generated from immunization of rats with inflamed mouse skins (Ge and Butcher, 1994, supra). MJ7/18 is a mAb that recognizes murine endoglin. mAb Tec-11 is an antibody generated from immunization of mice with human umbilical vein endothelial cells (Burrows et al., 1995, Clin. Cancer Res. 1:1623-1634). Tec-11 is a murine mAb with reactivity restricted to human endoglin. Antibodies against endoglin represent an important area for the development of therapies for the treatment of a variety of diseases and conditions which involve, are influenced by, or affected by angiogenesis.
Angiogenesis is the physiological process by which new blood vessels develop from pre-existing vessels (Varner, et al., Cell Adh. Commun. 1995, 3:367-374; Blood, et al., Biochim. Biophys. Acta. 1990, 1032:89-118; Weidner, et al., J. Natl. Cancer Inst. 1992, 84:1875-1887). Angiogenesis has been suggested to play a role in both normal and pathological processes. For example, angiogenic processes are involved in the development of the vascular systems of animal organs and tissues. These processes are also involved in transitory phases of angiogenesis, for example during the menstrual cycle, in pregnancy, and in wound healing. On the other hand, a number of diseases are known to be associated with deregulated angiogenesis.
In certain pathological conditions, angiogenesis is stimulated as a means to provide adequate blood and nutrient supply to the cells within affected tissue. Many of these pathological conditions involve aberrant cell proliferation and/or regulation. Therefore, inhibition of angiogenesis is a potentially useful approach to treating diseases that are characterized by new blood vessel development. For example, angiogenesis is involved in pathologic conditions including: various forms of ocular and non-ocular diseases characterized by angiogenesis/neovascularization (e.g., macular degeneration, diabetic retinopathy), diabetic nephropathy, chronic inflammatory diseases (e.g., IBD), rheumatoid arthritis, osteoarthritis, and various forms of cancer, solid tumors, and metastases and the like.